


Feels Nice

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta is grumpy, as always, and isn't the least bit happy about having to attend this 'New Year's' party Bulma has arranged.





	Feels Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KakaVege week!  
> This is for December 31, New Years.

Vegeta grumbled to himself, tugging at the ridiculous sweater the woman made him wear. Christmas was already over, why should he have to wear a Kami-damned sweater?

He was only going for the food, and to appease the woman. She would endlessly bitch if he didn’t go to this ‘New Year’ party she had planned. Apparently, everyone was going to be there. That only made the situation worse. 

He was expecting to just sit in the corner, minding his own business until one of the idiots tried to make conversation, and even then he would shut it down as soon as possible. 

He had experienced a New Year on Earth before, but never at a party. He was familiar with the ‘countdown’ and other customs the Earthlings seemed to grow fond of, but he never saw the point in celebrating just another day. The calendar year was simply starting over, what was the big deal?

He glanced at the clock, 10:30 pm.

The gathering was scheduled to begin in a half hour, but Vegeta found that it was not enough time. In fact, it was never enough time. He didn’t even want to attend in the first place. 

He tugged at the red number again. Oh, how he loathed the color red. He wished more than anything that he could singe the sweater to ash and put on his normal blue suit, it may have eased his anxiety over the party.

No! Not anxiety, just… A foreboding feeling had found itself firmly installed in his chest, not budging no matter how many times he stretched or followed a simple kata. He wished he could just fly away and leave Earth for good, but the damned woman.

She would become cross for his ‘leaving the family’, but in his mind, there was no family. He had simply reproduced for the sake of reproducing. There was no other motive, and the woman must’ve been more stupid than she looked if she genuinely thought that Vegeta harbored romantic feelings for her. 

He found that the only way to cope with her and her asinine hijinks was to simply grin and bear it, and take a boiling shower afterward. 

Sitting and brooding in his room proved to not be passing the time quickly. Not that he minded, but the lack of entertainment was nearly painful. He needed to find something to do.

Groaning and standing up off of his bed, Vegeta made his way downstairs to the kitchen, figuring anything else would piss the woman off further and only make his life more hellish. He picked at the food set out on the table for a few minutes before being screeched at and shooed away by the blue-haired bitch. Muttering curses under his breath, he made his way outside and onto the curved roof of the Capsule Corp. building. It was already pitch dark outside, the days were shorter during the winter on Earth, something he had noticed almost immediately upon his first season change on the strange planet. He had questioned the woman about it, but she simply laughed at him and brushed him off like a pestering child. 

He looked at the sky. The night was not as clear as some, but still, some stars peeked through, their shine dampened by the light of the city. It seemed busier tonight than normal. Vegeta figured that it had something to do with that pointless holiday.

The only Earth holiday that he had approved of so far was Thanksgiving. Though the sentiments behind it were pointless and hollow, the Prince did enjoy being gluttonous every once in a while. 

He sat and admired the sky for some time, watching how the clouds morphed and shifted themselves until completely disappearing only to be replaced by other, equally turbulent clouds. Before long he noticed that a few people had filtered into the building, recognizing the ki signatures of Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu, Piccolo and that idiot Yamcha. 

Vegeta happily noted the absence of Kakarot and decided to make his appearance before the woman began to hunt him down. 

Strolling through the front door, he was quietly greeted by Piccolo, followed by a timid Krillin. He grunted in response to both of them and stationed himself against the far wall in the corner, keeping his eyes on the entire room. Slipping into a light meditation, Vegeta closed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for a ruckus.

It came all too soon when Kakarot had shown up and caused a whole episode of uproarious welcomes and laughter. Vegeta growled lowly to himself when he sensed Kakarot stepping closer to him. He opened his eyes and noted the absence of his harpy and brat.

“Hey, Vegeta!”

“Hn.”

“Can’t believe Bulma convinced you to come.”

“She’d bitch otherwise. I only came for the food.”

Kakarot laughed in the annoying way he does, scanning the room with a stupid smile, “Yeah, I did come for good eats too. There isn’t much else to parties like this except for the countdown,”

Vegeta found this blabber to be unproductive and agitating at best, so he closed his eyes again in dismissal. Kakarot did not receive the obvious hint and kept talking. 

“I am actually kind of excited for the New Year, really hoping that there will be some good change coming my way soon.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes behind the lids, sighing, “You have everything you could ever want, Kakarot. There’s no point in wishing for something just because of some falsely significant day that happened to come around when you felt that life wasn’t good enough for you,” Vegeta scoffed, kicking off the wall and stalking away, “Instead of whining like a pathetic human, how about you embrace your heritage and take things head on and don’t take no for an answer? Maybe it would do that thick head of yours some good to act the way a Saiyan should.”

Finished with his facetious advice, Vegeta fully walked from Kakarot, but not without hearing a confirming snort and a ‘You’re right. Thanks, Vegeta,’.

Ignoring the idiot, Vegeta made his way to the table with the food. Bulma had chased him away earlier, but there was no excuse to now, and out of spite he decided to eat more than necessary.

Vegeta tried to tune out everything around him and focus purely on the finger food, but Kakarot’s incessant chatter with the others broke through, much to his annoyance.

Even over the sound of Vegeta’s chewing, Kakarot’s voice was strong and pounding on his brain. He couldn't take it much longer. 

After about half an hour of Vegeta distracting himself with food, Kakarot decided that it was a good idea to sit next to him and strike up yet another irritating conversation. 

“Hey, ‘Geta,” he waved and popped a few treats into his mouth. When Vegeta didn’t respond, he kept talking through the food in his mouth, much to Vegetas disgust.

“It’s almost midnight, aren’t you excited?”

Still no response. Kakarot pushed on, determined to piss Vegeta off more than he already was.

“New Year’s is always exciting for me. It all feels new and fresh, like anything is possible. Don't you feel like that, too, ‘Geta?”

“Stop calling me that, idiot.”

Kakarot was unphased, continuing his rant, “And everyone is in high spirits and it's happy and cheerful! Such a good time of year.”

Vegeta gave up, trying his best to block out the chatter. Until Kakarot had asked him a question, he was doing alright.

“‘Geta?”

Arms crossed.

“‘Geta?”

Vegeta growled, slapping the food out of Kakarot’s hand with a sneer.

“Don't you ever shut up?!”

Kakarot pouted, glancing at his food on the floor, “I was just asking if you’d like to go outside. You look ready to pop just sitting there, I figured you might want to get out for a minute.”

Vegeta glared at him with contempt, but conceded, “Sure, why the fuck not? Easier dealing with only you than with all the other idiots on top of it.”

Vegeta shoved himself out of his chair, ignoring the shouted questions from Bulma, leaving her for Kakarot to deal with. He stepped out onto the balcony, noting that it was now snowing lightly. He dusted the snow off of the railing before leaning against it, crossing his legs at the ankle and looking over the now quiet city. Everyone must have made their way indoors for the celebration. Kakarot said it was close to midnight, after all. 

Speak of the devil, Kakarot stepped out onto the balcony with Vegeta, leaning against the railing without bothering to brush it off. Vegeta noted absently that the snow seemed to like to stick to Kakarot's hair. 

“What time is it?” Vegeta asked, only half interested in the answer. 

Kakarot pulled his phone from his pocket, clicking it on for a second, “11:58.”

Vegeta scoffed, “It’s almost midnight. Don't you want to be with your friends?”

“You're my friend, Vegeta. I've had plenty of holidays with everyone else. I'd like to spend some time with you, too.” Kakarot laid his head down on his forearms, watching the lights with Vegeta.

Vegeta was unsure of what to say. No one had expressed a desire to spend time with him before. Excluding Bulma, who hardly counted anyway. Kakarot wanted to spend a holiday with him? The notion was strange in and of itself.

A chorus of happy shouting came from inside, “10!”

“You’re my friend, Vegeta.”

“9!” 

Vegeta nodded dumbly. He wasn't a very good friend, that much he knew.

“8!”

“I know you don't get along too well with everyone else,”

“7!”

“Even… well, especially me. But I like you a lot,”

“6!”

“The others are wrong about you. You're a good guy. I see it every day,”

“5!” 

“I know you can be soft when you want to…”

“4!” 

“Bein’ soft ain't such a bad thing,”

“3!” 

“Bein’ loved feels nice. Real nice,”

Vegeta was starting to panic. Where was this going?

“2!”

“Are you drunk, Kakarot?” Vegeta whispered, unnerved by the implication of his words.

Kakarot shook his head with a little smile.

“1!”

“Not at all, Vegeta,” Kakarot turned to him, leaning forward. Vegeta’s mind went fuzzy. Unable to protest, he let Kakarot press their lips together. 

“Happy New Year!!”

Kakarot wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss. Vegeta was still frozen, but found his eyes slipping closed. 

He knew he should be angry, blasting Kakarot into oblivion!! How dare he lay his hands on the Prince!

But oh, his hands were so warm… His lips were so damn soft.

The way Kakarot held him with such gentle care, not forcing a single thing from Vegeta. 

Vegeta was participating, if anything; allowing this ruffian to handle him in such a way. 

Strangely, Vegeta wasn't upset with this like he thought he would be. It was strangely pleasant. No one had held him in a long time, especially without lust being the driving motive. Kakarot was tender… And loving. 

After what felt like a millisecond, but also an eternity, Kakarot pulled away with a nervous smile. He looked at Vegeta with questioning eyes.

“Bein’ loved feels nice, huh?”

Vegeta looked at his upturned palms, unsure of what to do.

Pull Kakarot back against him, or beat him into next month. 

Slowly, Vegeta nodded. 

Kakarot laughed quietly, “Any time you want me to love ya, ‘Geta, come find me, alright?”

Vegeta looked up into Kakarot's face, still with wide eyes. He nodded again.

“Good. I'll see you soon, ‘Geta. Happy New Year.”

Kakarot flew from the balcony without waiting for a reply. Vegeta sighed, running fingertips over his now cold lips. 

He decided to go to bed. If Kakarot intended to ‘love’ him, he’d need rest.


End file.
